Harcèlement
by Plikt
Summary: Quatre Raberba Winner est un jeune homme stressé par son travail. Trowa Barton, un jeune homme harcelé dans sa vie de tous les jours. Quand ils n'ont que deux jours pour finir un dossier, c'est la catastrophe...


Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, bien entendu...

Bien, j'ai eu une petite envie d'écrire une histoire pas prise de tête, alors voilà ce que ça donne.

Je n'ai rien en particulier contre Réléna, mais j'avais besoin d'un personnage pour son rôle... Enfin, voilà quoi...

Merci de lire ^-^

**

* * *

**

**Appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner.**

**Deux heures du matin.**

-Non, je crois tout simplement que tu ne comprends pas ce que je tente de te dire, elle va me rendre fou !

Quatre haussa un sourcil en regardant l'un de ses plus proches collaborateurs, il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce genre de plainte, surtout quand l'autre était censé venir travailler jusque tard dans la nuit pour achever un dossier important.

En tant qu'étudiants en économie, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de temps à perdre, surtout avec les examens et un dossier à rendre dans les deux jours.

Mais le jeune homme assis en face ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'état de stress de son partenaire, et il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, parler de ses problèmes « sentimentaux ».

Enfin, il fallait le dire vite. Admettons plutôt qu'il parlait de la fille qui ne se lassait pas de le suivre dans les couloirs, d'épier ses mouvements, d'ouvrir son casier au gymnase pour renifler ses tee-shirts… Et il en passait.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est légèrement… Comment dire, qu'elle en fait un peu trop. Mais ce n'est pas si grave.

-Pas si grave ? Quatre, elle me gâche la vie ! Je vais en boîte, elle y est aussi et empêche tout le monde de me parler. Je vais à la bibliothèque, elle s'assoit en face de moi et soupire en me regardant tout l'après-midi. Elle me suit dans la rue, me saute dessus dans les couloirs, se bat pour être assise à côté de moi au réfectoire… Je n'en peux plus !

-C'est marrant comme tu parles jamais quand il faut, mais que tu parles toujours trop pour ne rien dire…

-Heureux de voir que mes problèmes ne te font rien.

-Effectivement, ils ne me font rien, mais ils nous empêchent de bosser, donc, il y a deux solutions, soit je supporte, soit je supprime.

-Donc tu vas me supprimer ?

-Non, tu connais mieux cette matière, je vais donc supporter.

-Et soutenir, ça te dis quelque chose ?

Quatre releva les yeux de l'écran d'ordinateur sur lequel il était penché depuis des heures. Ils avaient leur première partie, c'était bien. Mais il y en avait quatre à faire…

Ils étaient dans la merde.

Et l'autre ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.

Le blond se dit que tenter de combattre dans cette discussion ne ferait que retarder la possibilité de travailler, donc, il décida de pousser l'ordinateur sur le côté et de prendre son temps pour écouter son camarade.

-Très bien Trowa, raconte-moi tes malheurs.

Annonça-t-il doucement en croisant les bras. Le grand brun se ferma totalement et reprit son propre écran.

-C'est bon, je vois bien que t'as pas envi d'en entendre parler.

Quatre retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas que parler d'histoires de cœur le mettait mal à l'aise…

Mais parler avec Trowa de problèmes de cœur le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il commença à diriger ses mains vers son écran, mais...

-En fait, ce que j'aimerais vraiment, ce serait trouver le moyen qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

Quatre arrêta tout mouvement.

Visiblement, Trowa savait qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en entendre parler, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas de le lui imposer tout de même.

Et en regardant les yeux du brun, le jeune homme comprit que ça faisait même plaisir au garçon…

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle me suit comme ça, j'ai rien fais de spécial pourtant !

Non, à part avoir un regard d'animal, une silhouette de Dieu grec et des fesses à croquer, Trowa Barton n'avait rien fait de mal.

Enfin, c'était l'avis tout personnel de Quatre, mais il préféra le garder pour lui.

Le grand brun n'avait pas besoin de savoir que son camarade de travail repérait ce genre de choses…

-En plus, je lui ai répété je ne sais combien de fois que je n'étais absolument pas intéressé par elle, que je ne voulais par sortir avec elle, ce genre de choses… Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu ?

Non, Quatre ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait répondu, et il n'en avait rien à foutre. De même, il n'en avait rien à foutre de ce que Trowa pouvait dire.

Il aurait été le mec parfait s'il ne parlait pas.

Mais s'il donnait l'image du grand silencieux et ténébreux à la fac, faisant fantasmer l'ensemble de ses camarades, ses amis connaissaient la vérité.

Trowa était bavard, presque chiant.

Et Quatre avait la malchance d'être un ami de Trowa. Mais également de continuer à fantasmer…

Pour sauver les apparences, Quatre se contenta de répondre :

-Non, je ne sais pas.

-Elle a dit qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas et qu'elle aimait les challenges.

-Bah attend alors, ça lui passera.

-C'est ce que tu m'as dis la dernière fois, et ça fait deux ans depuis…

-Et qu'est-ce qui a changé pour que tu m'en parles ?

-Rien, justement.

Quatre soupira longuement.

-Et tu m'en reparles maintenant parce que ?

-Parce que ça empire.

Le jeune blond se laissa aller en arrière, n'hésitant pas à s'allonger sur le sol. Ils étaient mal assis par terre, mais il n'avait pas de table assez grande pour les papiers, les ordinateurs et les gâteaux…

Oui, tout étudiant sait que les gâteaux pour les dossiers urgents à deux heures du matin, c'est vital.

Trowa ne sembla pas prendre ombrage de ce changement de position.

-Et en quoi ça empire au juste ?

-Elle est entrée chez moi.

-Appel la police.

-C'est ma sœur qui lui a ouvert. C'était légal.

-Alors arrête de vivre avec ta sœur.

-A moins que je ne vive avec toi, je vois pas comment.

-Peur de vivre seul ?

-Loyers trop élevés.

-Espèce de pauvre.

-Espèce de bourge.

Bon, les moqueries entre camarades allaient cinq minutes, mais ça faisait pas avancer le schmilblick.

-Alors tu veux faire quoi ?

-Justement, je sais pas.

-T'as qu'à te suicider…

-Elle la jouerait Roméo et Juliette et viendrait me rejoindre.

-Bah, fait semblant de mourir, attend qu'elle se tue pour de vrai, et revient à la vie après.

-Tu n'as rien de plus réaliste ?

-Parce que c'est à moi de ramener la solution ?

-C'est pas ce que font les amis ?

-On peu arrêter d'être amis ?

-Nan, t'as signé, c'est pour l'éternité.

-Fait chier, t'es pire que le diable.

Si seulement ils avaient pu arrêter d'êtres amis, alors Trowa ne parlerait plus, redeviendrait le garçon sexy des jeunes années de Quatre.

Mais… en même temps… Quatre ne serait plus que l'inconnu de l'amphi, quelqu'un à qui le grand brun ne parlerait plus, quelqu'un qu'il ne regarderait plus. Et ça, le blond aurait tout de même du mal à le supporter.

Et puis, si supporter les bavardages tels que celui-ci était le prix pour avoir Trowa Barton à moitié nu dans son salon, ou pour qu'il reste dormir chez lui dans son lit double d'étudiant… alors Quatre ferait des efforts !

-Si j'étais vraiment pire que le diable, j'aurais tué cette fille depuis longtemps…

-Mais ?

-Mais je suis pas vraiment le diable.

Un silence agréable se posa entre eux, leurs petites altercations servant à les détendre et permettant également de repousser le sujet Réléna.

Mais il fut rapidement coupé par un bruit de téléphone. Ou, plus particulièrement, par la sonnerie du film des Dents de la Mer.

C'était la sonnerie de Réléna, Quatre le savait. Lui, la sienne, c'était celle de James Bond, mais Trowa n'avait jamais voulu expliquer pourquoi…

Trowa ne regarda même pas le téléphone, mais Quatre sentait bien qu'il s'était crispé.

Après un moment, la sonnerie s'arrêta, et Trowa se pencha pour récupérer son téléphone, offrant à Quatre une vue plus que satisfaisante sur… pour être polis nous dirons le bas du dos de Trowa.

-Elle a laissé un message.

Quatre préféra ne pas répondre, mais Trowa décida de lui-même de mettre le message de la mort sur haut parleur.

/Salut Trowaaaa, bon, bah t'es toujours pas là… C'est pas grave, on se voit demain de toute façon. En fait, je voulais juste entendre ta voix mais… Enfin, je l'entendrais sans doute demain. Enfin, peut-être. Bon, je t'embrasse !

-Elle appelle souvent ?

Demanda Quatre pour empêcher un silence gênant de prendre place dans la petite pièce.

-Au moins une fois par jour.

-Elle a ton numéro ?

-Etant donné qu'elle peut m'appeler, je pense que c'est assez évident.

-Tu as été assez con pour lui donner ton numéro ?

-Non, j'ai été assez con pour accepter la direction du journal de la fac, mon numéro a donc été donné pour permettre aux suggestions de me parvenir.

-Ah…

-Oui, « Ah… », c'est le bon mot.

-Mais… C'est si horrible que ça ?

-Eh bien…

Quatre eut des sueurs froides.

Les sueurs froides qui annonçaient un mode flash back qui n'allait pas tarder à s'enclencher.

Et effectivement…

_Flash Back_

Alors qu'il sortait d'une de ses salles de cours en marchant à son rythme, soit à peu prêt le rythme d'un escargot ayant accepté de porter les maisons des autres représentants de sa race, Trowa tenait précieusement contre lui les deux cents feuilles qu'on venait tout juste de lui confier et qu'il devait faire agrafer avant de les mélanger.

Sous peine de devoir passer des heures à les remettre dans le bon ordre.

Elles n'étaient, évidemment, pas numérotées.

Et comme Trowa avait toujours eu énormément de chance, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien retentie juste à côté de lui.

-Oh, tu étais là, Trowaaaa.

Cette manière d'insister sur le « a » de Trowa ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne, et le jeune homme préféra ne pas se retourner pour regarder la sangsue qui se tenait à ses côtés.

-Tu as du travail à ce que je vois ! Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider !

Il savait qu'elle souriait, elle ne pouvait que sourire. Elle souriait tout le temps. Surtout quand il était là. Mais il ne répondit pas. Il ne répondait jamais. Pourtant, il aurait dû…

-Attend, je vais en prendre un peu.

Et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester, elle se jeta sur le tas de papier, le lui arracha des bras et, évidemment, laissa tout tomber.

Le pire, c'était qu'elle avait fait exprès, et Trowa le savait. Alors qu'il se penchait, résigné, pour les ramasser, elle se plaça face à lui pour l'aider.

-Oh, je suis tellement désolée !! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout m'a échappé mais… Oh écoute, on va arranger ça rapidement tous les deux, tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi, on rangera tout dans l'ordre et je te ferais à manger pour me faire pardonner !

Voilà, c'était l'un des nombreux plans de cette sorcière pour qu'il vienne chez elle, et il y en avait eu d'autres…

« Oh mince, j'ai renversé mon jus d'orange sur ton beau tee-shirt blanc, ce n'est pas grave, vient chez moi, je vais te le laver. »

« Oh mince, j'ai cassé ta clé USB, mais j'ai tous les cours sur mon ordinateur, viens chez moi, je te les donnerais. »

« Oh mince, j'ai du dire, sans le faire exprès, à ton coéquipier que tu ne voulais plus de lui pour ce dossier… Ce n'est pas grave, nous n'avons qu'à le faire ensemble ! »

Enfin… elle était folle, c'était plus que certain ! Et ça commençait sérieusement à dépasser les bornes des limites ! Il fallait rapidement trouver un moyen de se débarrasser d'elle, sinon, elle le rendrait fou.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Surpris que le Flash Back soit déjà finit, Quatre reposa rapidement son thé sur la table basse, faisant exactement comme s'il avait tout écouté depuis le début. Enfin, il avait compris le gros de l'histoire et en connaissait déjà pas mal sur la situation.

Tout simplement parce que :

Les deux cents feuilles, il avait aidé Trowa à les classer et les ranger.

Le tee-shirt, il était allé en chercher un autre pour Trowa sans que ce dernier ne le sache jamais.

Les cours, il les avait tapés sur son ordinateur uniquement pour les donner à Trowa.

Quand au coéquipier… eh bien pour le meilleur et pour le pire, surtout le pire, il était devenu celui de Trowa.

Oui, dans le genre très amoureux, Quatre était du genre désespérant. Tout ce qu'il faisait de gentil, il le cachait derrière des sarcasmes, de l'ironie, des réflexions désagréables…

Mais au moins, il ne faisait pas fuir Trowa, c'était déjà un point en plus que Réléna !

Et en tant qu'être terriblement amoureux, Quatre se devait de sauver son prince en détresse des griffes de la méchante sorcière qui tentait d'abuser de lui. Oui, ce n'était pas vraiment un conte très orthodoxe, mais c'était une histoire qui lui convenait. Et il espérait que la fin était heureuse.

Surtout pour lui.

-Bien, la seule chose à faire, c'est faire en sorte que Réléna te laisse en paix pour toujours.

-Oh, tu viens de trouver ça tout seul ?

-Si tu continu, je ne te parle pas de ma super idée.

-Parce que tu as des idées toi ?

-Oh oui, et crois moi, ça va te plaire.

Trowa se pencha vers le jeune homme, soudainement intéressé.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, c'est dangereux, immoral, difficile, mais efficace.

-Parle.

-C' est très simple, pour réussir à te séparer de Réléna, tu vas devoir…

* * *

**Couloir de la faculté**

**Le lendemain matin**

Réléna était arrivée en avance à la faculté, comme tous les jours d'ailleurs. Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne supportait pas les retardataires, donc, elle faisait en sorte de ne jamais être en retard elle-même.

C'était son grand frère qui lui avait appris de ne jamais faire aux gens ce que l'on ne supportait pas soi-même.

Elle se tenait donc tranquillement devant son casier, essayant de récupérer quelques livres qu'elle avait gardé un long moment entre deux tee-shirts.

Une fois ses trois bouquins récupérés, elle se releva tranquillement et fut surprise de voir la porte de son casier se fermer devant elle.

En tournant la tête sur le côté, elle croisa le regard vert de l'homme de ses rêves.

Surprise qu'il s'approche d'elle aussi directement, elle fut incapable de parler.

Elle fut, en revanche, ravie de voir qu'il avait réussi à combattre sa timidité et à, enfin, venir lui parler directement.

-Trowaaaa ? Tu es là ?

Le jeune homme sembla reculer un petit peu, mais il lui répondit avec un sourire.

Elle décida de mettre son pouvoir de séduction en marche et se mit à papillonner des yeux.

Elle vit immédiatement qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet.

-Eh bien… oui, je suis là.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux deux, elle mit ça sur le compte de la timidité.

En revanche, elle ne pensait absolument plus à un potentiel retard en classe.

-Et… Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Trowaaaa ?

Le jeune homme fut prit d'une quinte de toux soudaine, mais il réussi à se calmer très vite.

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'inquiéter réellement pour lui.

-Eh bien…

Il sembla un instant totalement perdu, mais il regarda un instant derrière elle et sembla se reprendre.

-Je voulais juste… te… voir ?

Elle ne nota pas vraiment les hésitations dans la voix de son futur homme, encore moins le petit blond qui mimait de drôles de choses juste derrière elle.

En fait, elle ne notait pas grand-chose, elle était bien trop sous le choc pour ça. Autant elle avait toujours couru après lui, autant elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il apparaisse devant elle et demande à la voir.

-Ah oui ? Et… Pourquoi ?

Elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte qu'elle hésitait tout autant que lui à présent.

Sauf qu'elle, il n'y avait personne pour lui indiquer ce qu'elle devait dire.

-Eh bien… Comme ça… Par… Envie.

Les mots semblaient sortir difficilement de la bouche du jeune homme, mais elle n'arrivait absolument pas à s'en rendre compte tant elle était sous le choc.

C'était elle qui courrait après les hommes, pas le contraire, et c'était très bien comme ça !

-Par envie ?

-Oui.

A nouveau un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, mais ils n'osaient pas faire un geste, l'un comme l'autre.

Réléna se surpris à danser d'un pied sur l'autre. L'heure passait doucement, la jeune fille devait aller en cours si elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Elle n'y pensa pas.

-Et donc… Tu voulais me parler Trowa ?

Le jeune homme ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle n'avait pas insisté inutilement sur son prénom.

Elle non plus d'ailleurs.

C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté entre ces deux là. Mais ce n'était pas l'amour qui leur faisait cet effet.

-Oui, je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être… se voir un peu… en dehors de la fac.

Un frisson parcouru le corps de la jeune fille.

-Tu veux dire… Un rendez-vous ?

Un frisson parcouru le corps du jeune homme.

-Oui… en quelque sorte.

Un nouveau silence des plus gêné s'installa, et Réléna se décida à répondre rapidement.

-Je… Je vais y réfléchir. Je dois y aller, j'ai cours dans quelques minutes alors…

La jeune fille fit demi-tour prestement, percuta une ou deux personnes, fit tomber ses livres au sol, hésita un instant et, finalement, elle se sauva sans même les ramasser.

Personne ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état émotionnel, et certainement pas Trowa.

Ce dernier n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Ainsi, le plan de Quatre n'était pas qu'une gigantesque connerie, ça avait fonctionné. Il suffisait de draguer Réléna pour qu'elle se sauve en courant.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre et voir si elle revenait à la charge ou non.

* * *

**Appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner.**

**Une heure du matin.**

-Et donc, elle ne m'a pas suivi, pas appelé, pas regardé. C'était comme si ça avait été moi qui l'avait harcelé tout ce temps, et non pas le contraire.

Quatre respirait calmement, il avait eu l'illusion de penser qu'une fois son plan mis en pratique, Trowa lui aurait foutu la paix, il s'était lourdement trompé.

Au contraire, le jeune homme n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ça. Et le travail n'avançait tout simplement pas.

Ils avaient déjà perdu la soirée de la veille, il ne leur restait plus que cette nuit pour tout boucler, et voilà que Trowa ramenait Réléna sur le tapis.

Aussi, ce n'est pas sans ironie qu'il demanda :

-Quoi, elle te manque ?

Trowa le regarda comme si Quatre venait de lui dire qu'il portait son enfant et qu'il comptait, en plus, l'appeler Toupoulounou…

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais je me demande un peu comment tu as su que ce truc allait marcher. Parce que c'était quand même pas gagné...

Quatre haussa les épaules, peu décidé à répondre à ce genre de question.

Peu décidé, parce qu'il savait que la réponse ne plairait tout simplement pas à Trowa.

Lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son super plan qui consistait à draguer Réléna pour qu'elle fuie après, il savait qu'il y avait deux possibilités.

Soit ça marchait et Trowa était sauvé, soit ça ne marchait pas et elle sortait officiellement avec lui.

Mais dans tous les cas, ça avait le mérite de régler la situation et, également, de pousser Trowa à finir un dossier urgent qui avait un coefficient important pour leur année.

Cependant, si Quatre avouait cette réalité à Trowa, le jeune homme brun allait se mettre dans tous ses états, s'énerver comme ce n'était pas permis et partir en claquant la porte, et ce, sans avoir avancé d'un brin pour leur travail à deux…

L'ennui, c'était que Trowa était l'ami de Quatre et que, de ce fait, il connaissait le blond un peu trop bien.

Oui, presque par cœur en fait.

-Attend… Tu n'étais pas sûr que ça marcherait ?

Quatre se rapprocha un peu plus de l'écran de son ordinateur et tenta de changer de sujet de conversation d'une manière terriblement discrète.

-Pour l'introduction de la deuxième partie, je commence par expliquer la raison de notre choix du sujet ou par expliquer les différents mots du titre ?

Oui, à quelques heures de rendre le dossier, en être à l'introduction de la partie deux, quand il y en a quatre, ça faisait sérieusement pitié.

-Ne change pas de sujet et répond à ma question.

La voix était froide, le ton cassant. Alors, était-ce normal que cela fasse presque de l'effet à Quatre ?

-Je ne change pas de sujet ! Je te rappelle qu'on est là, à la base, pour travailler sur ce merveilleux dossier qui traite du management par la terreur et des très grosses limites de ce dernier.

-Quatre, on parlait de toute autre chose avant, c'est un changement de sujet.

-Non, c'est toi qui change de sujet à pas vouloir m'aider pour cette introduction !

-Mais pourquoi tu me parles d'une introduction quand je te demande si tu étais sûr de ton plan ?

Quatre leva les yeux, furieux que Trowa n'accepte pas de lui accorder cette tentative évidente de changer de sujet.

Cet homme n'avait aucun tact, vraiment !

Il le laissait dans une position embarrassante, et ça n'était tout simplement pas possible.

-Eh bien figure-toi que j'avais un léger doute, mais ça s'est bien passé non ?

-Peut-être, mais qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si ça s'était mal passé ?

-Eh bien je t'aurais souhaité tous mes vœux de bonheur et j'aurais prié pour que tu penses à finir ce putain de dossier qu'on se traîne depuis des mois sans l'avoir commencé !

-En gros tu m'aurais laissé dans une véritable merde sans même réparer tes conneries.

Ses conneries ? Alors là, c'était le pompon !

-Dis-donc ! C'est pas mes conneries ! C'est les tiennes ! C'est toi qui m'a fait chier pendant des mois avec une conne qui te poursuit dans les couloirs et j'ai subis sans rien dire alors un peu de considération ! En plus, je t'en ai quand même débarrassée au final alors tu pourrais dire merci au lieu de hurler comme un con ! C'est pas parce que j'étais pas sûr de mon plan qu'il faut m'engueuler maintenant !

-C'est pas pour ça que je gueule !

-Ah oui ? Eh bah alors c'est pour quoi ?

-Parce que tu ne m'as pas aidé en tant qu'ami, mais uniquement pour être sûr que je bosse sur ce dossier !

-Et elle est où la différence !

-C'est ce qui fait toute la différence !

-Je vois pas !

-Alors c'est que j'ai eu tord de te parler comme à un ami !

Et sans rien dire de plus, le jeune homme se leva, attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement. Quatre se leva rapidement, pas question que Trowa parte comme une femme en colère et le laisse en plan pour finir le boulot !

-Nan mais t'as tes règles ou quoi pour réagir comme ça !

Trowa se retourna un instant et ne fit que le regarder. Mais ce regard suffit tout simplement à stopper Quatre dans son élan.

C'était comme s'ils avaient perdu tout ce qu'ils avaient construit avant. Oui, Quatre avait oublié que si Trowa était un peu chiant comme ami, c'était aussi l'un des plus fidèles.

Et il ne supportait pas d'avoir été trompé, ou de sentir qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans un lien d'amitié.

Mais Quatre devait aussi retenir que quand Trowa était vexés, il le montrait clairement, et rien ne l'arrêtait avait qu'il ne soit remit. Le grand brun se retourna et sorti sans un mot de plus.

Quatre, plus par fierté qu'autre chose, se mit dans l'embrasure de la porte et hurla dans le couloir, ce qui dû plaire à ses voisins d'ailleurs…

-Eh bien, vas t'en, t'as raison ! Mais compte pas sur moi pour mettre ton nom sur ce dossier !

-Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre d'une simple note !

Cette phrase acheva d'énerver Quatre. Si pour le blond les études étaient la chose la plus importante dans le monde, Trowa était loin de ça. Il voyait déjà plus loin. Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire et ne s'encombrait pas d'un besoin de faire ses preuves.

Il n'avait pas besoin de l'appui des autres pour avancer, lui.

Quatre claqua sa porte plus qu'il ne la ferma, et il retourna devant son ordinateur. Il se dit qu'il n'allait pas pleurer pour si peu, mais il sentit tout de même les larmes couler.

Il sanglotait un peu, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Est-ce que c'était de stress parce que le dossier n'était pas prêt ?

Est-ce que c'était de tristesse parce que Trowa lui en voulait ?

Est-ce que c'était de rage parce que Trowa le laissait seul dans la merde ?

Sans doute un peu des trois.

Et alors que Quatre se lançait mentalement dans une auto-plainte de lui-même, il retourna à l'ordinateur en se disant que, de toute façon, il était habitué à faire le travail des autres à leur place, qu'il était trop gentil, que Trowa était trop con, qu'il avait pas à aimer un type comme ça, qu'il y en avait des mieux dans le monde…

C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que Trowa avait oublié sa clé USB sur l'ordinateur. Soulagé de savoir les documents recueillis du grand brun encore présents chez lui, il l'ouvrit immédiatement pour récupérer les donnés avant que le maniaque à la mèche ne vienne la chercher.

C'est là qu'il repéra un document Word avec pour titre : « Surprise pour Quatre ».

Sans chercher plus loin, il l'ouvrit. Et il resta tout simplement bouche bée. Devant ses yeux, les pages qui défilaient, étaient celles du dossier qu'ils devaient faire à deux, parfaitement rédigé, parfaitement présenté, rien ne manquait.

Leurs deux noms étaient sur la page de présentation. Et, tout à la fin, un petit mot.

« Merci de m'avoir supporté aussi longtemps et de m'avoir aidé. Je pense que tout y est, mais si quelque chose ne va pas, n'hésite pas à le changer, après tout, ça doit pas être parfait… Encore merci d'être toujours à mes côtés… Bon, d'accord, ça fait un peu débile écrit comme ça… Pense à effacer ce message avant d'imprimer, les profs ont pas besoin de lire ça. »

Quatre resta sans bouger devant son écran, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. D'un seul coup, il s'en voulait d'avoir tout fait pour que Trowa se mette à bosser, et ce, sans penser aux problèmes personnels de ce dernier.

Après tout, il avait été harcelé pendant des mois, et Quatre n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir être à côté de lui, parce qu'il lui plaisait.

Puis, quand il avait enfin décidé de l'aider à sortir de cette situation, c'était uniquement pour clore un dossier stupide qui ne servirait qu'à lui donner quelques points en plus dans sa moyenne…

Oui, il s'en voulait un peu.

Mais… juste un peu.

Trowa aussi avait des tords !

Par exemple, au lieu de le laisser stresser comme un malade, il aurait pu lui dire qu'il avait finit le dossier depuis longtemps, ça leur aurait évité bien des malheurs.

Alors, au lieu de saisir son téléphone pour s'excuser auprès de Trowa, il se mit à lire ce dossier pour corriger ce qui devait l'être.

Oui, Quatre était quelqu'un de têtu.

Et l'ennui, c'était que Trowa l'était encore plus.

* * *

**Cafétéria, peu de temps après la remise des dossiers.**

Quatre ne bougeait plus, la tête plongée presque directement dans le café. On aurait pu le croire mort si son pied ne bougeait pas de manière presque compulsive.

C'était assez courant de le voir dans ce genre d'état.

Le stress était une maladie mortelle chez les étudiants, et Quatre semblait y être prédisposé. Ce qui était plus rare, c'était de le voir stresser après les dossiers…

A croire qu'il avait de plus gros problèmes que ses études.

Et effectivement, il avait un très gros problème en plus de ses études. Trowa Barton. Et, accessoirement, Duo Maxwell, mais pour une autre raison.

Parfois, Quatre relevait les yeux, et il regardait Trowa assis directement face à lui, à trois tables d'écart. Ce dernier relevait également les yeux de son livre pour le regarder, parfois.

Mais ils ne le faisaient jamais en même temps. Et, indirectement à cause de Duo Maxwell, Quatre se sentait mal.

Mais, alors qu'il allait prendre une gorgé de son café, froid depuis un moment, Quatre sentit soudainement la puissance du flash back arriver, et il dû se résoudre à se laisser emporter dans un petit retour en arrière…

_Flash Back_

**Appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner.**

**Trois heures du matin.**

Il avait tout essayé, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Il allait finir par se jeter par la fenêtre, c'était certain. Face à son ordinateur, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Son dossier était prêt, corrigé, parfait. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à faire, c'était l'imprimer.

Mais comme sauter par la fenêtre avec son imprimante dans les bras ne changerait rien à la situation, il s'était résolu à appeler l'un de ses rares amis.

Pas Trowa, non, il le boudait toujours, un autre.

Un autre qui venait l'aider, parce que c'était un ami, mais qui le bouderait dès le lendemain pour l'avoir réveillé à une heure pas possible.

Duo, étudiant en informatique entra sans même frapper et, tel un zombi, il s'installa devant l'ordinateur sans même échanger un mot avec Quatre.

Le blond préféra ne pas faire remarquer au natté qu'il portait encore une de ses pantoufles…

-Bon, c'est quoi le problème avec ton ordi ?

Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix passablement endormie.

-Je n'arrive pas à imprimer mon dossier.

-Bon, je comprends que t'ai appelé vu que t'es une quiche en informatique, mais Trowa est plutôt doué lui, pourquoi il t'a pas aidé avant d'aller se coucher ?

Face à la non réponse de Quatre, Duo, un peu plus réveillé, se retourna pour le regarder.

-Quoi, tu t'es fâché avec lui aussi ?

Quatre préféra ne pas noter le « aussi », mais il se contenta de répondre :

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas si grave que ça !

Duo marmonna en replongeant vers l'écran.

-Je l'avais prévenu pourtant de pas bosser sur un dossier avec toi…

Quatre prit soudainement la mouche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ! Que je ne sais pas faire du bon travail !

Duo prit d'abord une gorgée du café que Quatre s'était servi un peu plus tôt, essayant tant bien que mal de localiser le problème de la machine et pourquoi elle ne semblait pas reconnaître l'imprimante.

-Non, niveau travail t'es au top, c'est niveau comportement que ça va pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Demanda calmement Quatre. Un peu trop calmement au goût de Duo, mais… il préféra faire comme si c'était un ton normal.

-Quand il y a une note à la clé, tu deviens un espèce de monstre de travail. Tu fais plus attention à rien et tu te contentes de tout faire pour que le travail soit fait. Tous ceux qui ont bossé avec toi ont arrêté de te parler depuis à cause de ça d'ailleurs ! Tu stress tellement pour les dossiers que t'en deviens même méchant parfois.

Quatre, vexé, parla encore plus froidement.

-Je ne suis absolument pas comme ça. Alors répare cet ordinateur rapidement et rentre chez toi !

-Me parle pas comme ça, je bosse ni avec toi, ni sous tes ordres. Je le fais parce que je t'aime, que t'es mon pote et que je veux t'aider.

Le jeune homme se sentit soudainement un peu moins bien, se sentant presque honteux de son comportement. Il avait, peut-être, tendance à juger que les autres étaient ses subordonnés un peu trop vite.

-Excuse-moi…

-Bah, je suppose que c'est parce que t'es crevé.

Soudainement, Duo sembla voir la lumière, il se pencha en avant, et attrapa un petit câble qui traînait par terre.

-Quatre…

Au ton de la voix de son ami, le jeune homme sentit que ce n'était pas très bon pour lui.

-… Oui ?

Duo se retourna vers lui, le regard aussi noir qu'il pouvait l'avoir.

-Est-ce que tu n'as vraiment pas fait exprès de débrancher ton imprimante ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que si tu n'arrivais pas à imprimer quoi que ce soit, c'était parce que tu n'avais pas connecté ton imprimante à ton ordinateur !!

_Fin du Flash Back._

Content d'être revenu sur terre, Quatre se rendit compte qu'il avait trois choses à retenir de cela.

Petit un, toujours vérifier que l'imprimante était branchée, avant de paniquer.

Petit deux, ne jamais réveiller Duo après deux heures du matin.

Troisièmement, se rendre compte qu'il avait un caractère de chiotte quand il travaillait.

Aussi, il commençait à comprendre que s'il avait trouvé Trowa aussi chiant, c'était avant tout parce qu'il n'avait plus aucune patience.

Donc, il s'en voulait d'autant plus par rapport à leur dispute.

Et… c'était peut-être à lui de faire le premier pas.

Oui, certainement à lui !

Alors qu'il allait se lever, il fut surpris de voir Trowa s'installer face à lui, son livre posé sur la table.

Bien, Trowa était visiblement décidé à faire le premier pas, ce n'était pas plus mal, Quatre n'aurait pas à s'excuser. Enfin, presque pas.

-Tu as rendu le dossier ?

Demanda Trowa doucement.

Et Quatre sentit la frustration monter en lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment envi de relancer une dispute, en plus, Trowa avait fait tout le travail de rédaction donc c'était presqu'un merci qu'il fallait et, s'il répondait normalement, c'était qu'il faisait comme si rien ne s'était dit la veille.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, le petit blond décida de dire la vérité.

-Oui, je viens de le rendre.

-Bien.

Quatre baissa la tête, ne sachant quoi dire, et Trowa regarda sur le côté, tout aussi mal à l'aise.

C'est le grand brun qui commença à parler.

-Pour ce que je t'ai dis hier… Je suis désolé.

Surpris, Quatre leva les yeux pour regarder le jeune homme. Ce dernier ne le regardait toujours pas en revanche.

-Duo m'avait prévenu que tu étais difficile quand on travaillait avec toi, mais je lui avais assuré que ça irait alors… Enfin, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis et je ne t'en veux plus non plus pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

C'était une conclusion inespérée pour Quatre.

Trowa ne lui en voulait plus, redevenait son ami et tout allait redevenir comme avant. Pourtant, il y avait une dernière chose qui gênait le jeune homme.

Il ne voulait pas être l'ami de Trowa.

Ce dernier le regarda avec un air surpris.

-Comment ça tu ne veux pas être ami avec moi ?

Sorti du contexte, ça faisait un peu enfant de maternelle ou discussion sur Facebook.

Mais ce que Quatre entendait, c'était qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, et il commençait d'avance à le regretter.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… je…

-Mais, c'est ce que tu as dis.

Mais est-ce que Trowa allait finir par se taire et oublier certains morceaux de conversations !

Evidemment non, il avait une excellente mémoire et savait parfaitement parler des sujets qui ne pouvaient que fâcher !

Pourtant, il ne semblait pas particulièrement énervé, et en regardant derrière lui, Quatre remarqua que Duo tentait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose par gestes.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'espèce de dance que le natté exerçait sous les yeux amusés de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Trowa reprit, calmement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire alors ?

Quatre resta un instant sans parler, et il vit Duo soupirer derrière. Finalement, le natté sortit un morceau de papier et écrivit en grand : « Dis-lui ! ».

Comme Quatre ne voyait pas ce qu'il devait dire, et que Duo s'en rendit compte, et que Trowa s'impatientait, le natté prit une autre feuille. « Tes sentiments ! ».

Et si Quatre comprit, il ne savait pas s'il devait le dire ou non. Pourtnant…

-Alors, Quatre ?

Il n'avait vraiment pas grand-chose à perdre.

-Je ne veux pas être que ton ami.

Il avait reprit un peu plus de confiance en lui et comptait bien réussir à dire ce qu'il ressentait depuis des mois.

Et tant pis si le grand Trowa Barton le repoussait d'un air dégoûté, au moins, il n'aurait plus à supporter tous ses blablas !

Pourtant, Trowa resta calme, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce genre de phrase.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux être ?

Quatre se renfrogna.

-Tu as l'air de parfaitement le savoir.

L'autre lui répondit par un sourire.

-Oui. Mais j'ai envi de l'entendre quand même.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te ferais ce plaisir !

Quatre se releva pour tenter de partir, mais le grand brun le rattrapa rapidement.

-Très bien, ne dis rien, mais ne fuis pas.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Pas aussi calmement ! Pas avec autant de détachement !

-Alors je devrais te parler comment ? En criant ?

-Non ! Mais…

-Je suis en train de tenter de te montrer que j'accepterais d'être plus qu'un ami pour toi, mais tu sembles vouloir fuir ce sujet alors que, pourtant, c'est bien toi qui vient de le mettre sur le tapis. Et, je sais bien que si tu m'as un jour approché, c'était bien dans l'espoir de devenir autre chose qu'un ami. Mais toi, tu t'obstines à fuir et à ne pas vouloir donner la moindre réponse…

-Eh bien, si tu sais tant de choses sur moi, tu n'as pas besoin de réponses non ? Et en plus, tu devrais savoir que même si tu en as envi, tu n'en auras pas !

-Je suppose que je vais devoir m'y habituer…

-Parfait !

-Parfait.

-Très bien !

-Bon, on y va ?

Quatre, surpris, le regarda un instant.

-« On y va » où ?

-Chez moi.

Et sans un mot de plus, Trowa prit la main du petit blond et le traîna derrière lui. Et Quatre préféra ne rien dire, parce que, pour l'instant, il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Il n'avait pas eu à s'excuser, il n'avait pas eu à avouer son amour à Trowa et, pourtant, il allait vivre une histoire avec lui.

Vraiment, cette histoire finissait à la perfection, ne manquait plus qu'une excellente note pour ce dossier, et tout serait au mieux.

Et encore, les notes n'étaient pas si importantes que ça…

C'est ainsi que cette histoire finit bien.

Mais, est-ce le cas pour tout le monde ?

En tout cas, pour Réléna, ce ne fut pas si terrible que ça, elle se remit très rapidement de la perte de Trowa.

-Heeroooo !

* * *

THE END

Grand merci pour avoir lu, vos avis sont les bienvenus, j'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
